1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a bus bar holder and a battery pack including the same, and more particularly, to a bus bar holder for supporting bus bars that electrically connect a plurality of unit battery cells to each other and a battery pack including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries, are chargeable and dischargeable, and are widely used in high-end electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, or camcorders. In addition, rechargeable batteries are also used as a battery for automobiles.
A rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly includes a cathode plate, an anode plate, and a separator. In most rechargeable batteries, the electrolyte includes lithium ions. In the electrode assembly, each of the cathode plate and the anode plate may include an electrode tab protruding outside the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly may be inserted into a case that may be cylindrical or tetragonal, and an electrode terminal may be exposed outside the case. The electrode tab protrudes outside the electrode assembly and is electrically connected to the electrode terminal.
A battery pack is typically formed by horizontally or vertically stacking a plurality of rechargeable batteries. In the battery pack, adjacent stacked rechargeable batteries may be electrically connected through their electrode terminals. For example, electrode terminals of adjacent rechargeable batteries may be electrically connected to each other by a bus bar.